I Go Beserk In Camp
by Romance is Me
Summary: Percy stays at Camp Half-Blood instead of going home. 4th book. right after teh war. oh what can happend in one year? tons. -sucky summary- i know
1. Aftermath

This is when the little war ended between Camp half-Blood and Kronos.

* * *

Percy's pov?

After the war with Kronos, everyone was tired. Everyone was so tired that camp was dead silent. No one even bother to check the wounds. We were seeing who we lost from the war(why whenever I say that it makes me think that it's the REAL war?),Castor, Lee Flecther, and the others. It pained many to see them die and yet, I didn't know some of them and it affected me.

The next day as still silent in camp. Everyone was healing their wounds. Chiron, with his injured leg, was in his wheelchair; Annabeth was fine after some nectar and ambrosia; Grover was originally fine since he didn't get hurt at all; Juniper was with Grover every time I see him; and I was okay, too.

I sighed. After helping to fix camp, I wonder _what now?_. I'm going to turn fifteen soon. Meaning I have a little more than one year for the prophecy. Great. I shook my head to get that thought out of my head and started to walk to my cabin…till I saw Annabeth… by the river(you know. Where Thailia and Percy fought?). She was sitting by the river, hugging her legs while staring at the river.

"Hey." I said sitting down.

"Oh. Hey Percy." Annabeth said wearily.

I arched my brow at her. But then, I let it go. She's still letting the new in. Meaning, Luke.

" You okay?" obviously knowing the answer.

"I'm fine." she said coldly. Ouch. Can't a friend be concerned? Well. In this case. No.

"So what are you doing to do now?" changing the subject.

Annabeth signed. "I don't know Percy. What can I do now? Camp is really in a bad condition and …. _he's_ out there still. Why?" as she dropped her head down, into her knees.

"Are you staying at camp, then?"

"I guess," She lifted her head up " camp really needs all the campers they can get. I mean, the war is coming and we need to prepare. Are you going to stay at camp?" she looked at me.

She had to look at me. Straight at me. Straight into my eyes. Whenever I look into her eyes, it feels like everything is off my shoulders. No war, no stress, and no Luke. I snapped out of my thought and thought about it. Should I stay at camp? The war is coming up and by the time I'm done with school, its war time.

Or should I get ready for a year and BAM war comes.

I shrugged and said "I don't know. I never really thought about it till now."

"Why not stay here? Like I said before, camp needs every help it can get. Besides…

Annabeth's pov

Besides… it gets quiet and boring without you here" _I need you here. _

I looked at him. What now? Why am I so confused?! I like Luke for years.. And yet I kiss Percy? Why's everything so hard now? Luke is now Kronos. I can't even deny that anymore. Its not like Luke is coming back to us. We tried that for four years now and he's Kronos now! I slammed my head into my knees. So.. CONFUSING!

"Ugh.. Annabeth. Are you sure your okay?" why is he so dense sometimes? Yea. Pffh. I'm okay, if daggers are flew straight into your heart, then I'm 'okay'.

"I'm _fine._ really."

"If you say so…" he said unsurely.

Normal pov

Having enough of this, Annabeth stood up. She really needed to have some time alone to think.

"I'm going to sleep, okay seaweed brain?" she said while yawning.

"Yea… same here." while Percy stood up.

They both walked their ways to their cabins and said a short by to each other.

Annabeth pov.

She was lying on her bed, her hands behind her head, thinking of Luke and Percy. _Should I give up on Luke? No. he's still out there. Somewhere other there. But… how about Percy? Why did I kiss him?? Its so hard! Ugh! _After 15 minutes of that, she fell asleep.

Percy's pov.

_Eny miny minei mo, catch a tiger by the toe ….dangit! I don't know the rest! _I sighed. _What kind of decision making was that? Might as well use a flower._ I sighed again. _One more year and the war starts. Maybe I should stay at camp. Who knows. Maybe I can ask lesson from dad. Doubt that. I'll talk to Chiron tomorrow about it. _And soon, he fell asleep.

* * *

eh. ugh. hi? :D

lol anyways. i saw percy jackson fanfic. i was like OMG are u serious?! percy jackson fanfics?! soo i wrote this and yea...

Grover and Tyson will be in the next story. so will Chiron! review paaa-lease! :


	2. My Decision

Hi Hi! Thanks for reviewing everyone : Enjoy. :D

* * *

"Percy! Percy! Wake up. Big brother!" Tyson yelled while shaking his poor half brother harshly (big guy don't know his strength :J). Percy groaned as his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, Big guy." He said while changing. Percy wore a simple dark jean (his Riptide inside his pocket) with a purple shirt saying 'My Brain Has A Mind Of Its Own'. He wore his everyday worn black Vans shoes. When Tyson was already dressed in a XXXL Camp Half blood T-shirt and jeans. After Percy was done getting ready, they both walked to the dining pavilion. As much as Percy couldn't stand the silent between him and the whole camp, it was something he had to get use to.

Walking into the pavilion, Percy saw Annabeth at the Athena's table, Grover sitting next to Chiron, and well… everyone was sitting where they were suppose to. I grabbed my food with Tyson and gave our offering to Poseidon. After that, I walked to my table and started to play with my food. Eating wasn't my favorite time of the day, it was the time that I think about my family and stuff. Should I stay at Camp half-blood? The question that haunted me for awhile. Am I ready to leave camp to go to school again? If I stay, how would mom like it? I'm going to be a freshman at 16? How about Annabeth? I snapped out of my thoughts when Tyson waved his hand back and forth in front of my face.

"Percy! Percy! Hellooooo?" Tyson asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, What were you saying?" I asked. Finally, I chunked a piece of egg into my mouth.

"Are you staying at camp?"

"Why does everyone ask me that question? First its Annabeth, then it got stuck in my head, and now your asking me?"

"Because everyone wants you to stay", Tyson looked down on his plate, "Everyone's trying to get ready for war next year and Percy is in the prophecy."

It's true. The only reason there's a war is because I'M alive. I'M the one that is going to be the downfall or success of Olympic. I'M a child of the big three. I sighed. "Tyson, I'll think about it, alright?", I said. And with that said, I left pavilion and back to the lake where I talked to Annabeth yesterday. The conversation i had with her...

Flashyyyyback :

_I shrugged and said "I don't know. I never really thought about it till now."_

_"Why not stay here? Like I said before, camp needs every help it can get. Besides…_

_Annabeth's pov_

_Besides… it gets quiet and boring without you here" I need you here. _

Flashyyyyback :

Should I? I'm getting so tired asking myself about this. I walked back to my cabin and grabbed a gold drachma and threw it into the mist of the fountain (His father gave it to him, remember?). "O goddess, accept my offering.", the water shimmered causeing it to make a rainbow (i don't know how it can turn into a rainbow. It just does! :D), "Show me Sally Jackson. Upper East Side Manhattan.", I said (It's awsome to have all 4 books to help you. :D).

The scene came up as i see my mom with Mr. Blowfish...ugh... kissing? I qiuckly wanted to disconnect the the Irish Message when my mom saw me. She quickly pulled apart. "Ugh. Paul? Can you help me get ready for dinner?", she quickly asked. She was quite red. Anyway, Paul gave her a werid look until he nodded. He left the room as mom looked at me.

"Percy! Why do you always come in at wrong momments?", she said while sighing, "Are you alright? Did you get hurt? How many fingers am I holding?". I sighed. Mom will always be mom.

"It's not like i want to see my mom kissing my teacher, I'm fine, like i said I'm fine, and your not holding any finger, its a thumb." She shrugged.

"My son always goes on quests and fights, as a mother, what do u expect me not to worry?", she repiled.

"Mom, I'm alright. Can't I talk to my mom willingly?"

"Yes, but that's when your in deep thought." My mom knows me too well.

"Mom? Do you think I should stay at camp?", I asked unsurely.

She bit her lips and thought for a moment. She sighed and said, "Yes, i think you should. If you come to school here and go back to camp, there's not enough time for you to get ready for the war. If and I mean **_IF_** you die, then there's no point for you to go to school."

I thought about that, and it was true.

"So I'm going to stay at camp. Is that alright with you then?", I asked questionly. She's my mom. I don't want to do anything she doesn't want me to. At the moment, it really mattered about what she thinks about it.

"Percy, It's not an option to you. You _have _to stay at camp. I was going to contact Chiron to tell him that you're going to stay at camp.", she said with a sigh. (everyone sighs alot here. everyones sad .)

"Thanks mom. I'll go tell Chiron.", I repiled. My mom nodded.

"I need to go back to Paul. Promise me you won't kill yourself before the war?" (What loving words. ' won't kill yourself before the war')

"Alright, bye mom", I said as i diconnected the Irish message.

I went out the door and to find Chiron. I'm staying at camp. A year around. Something tells me that this will be the best year of my life.

* * *

Ugh. I need some help people! I need a parnter! My grammar and speling sucks soo badly! Can anyone help me? :D

(and sorry for the late update :p I got summer school)


End file.
